sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
SOTF-TV Escapees
While the typical path to survival in SOTF-TV is through being being the last one standing, over the years a number of contestants have managed to escape, and escape has become a legitimized, albeit rare and hazardous, facet of the game. This page details successful escapes by season, as well as a brief summary of each escapee and their current status. =Season Five= Season Five saw the first successful escape from SOTF, and laid the groundwork for the handling of escapes in future seasons. Unlike later escapes, this one developed naturally through oversight on the part of the producers. The collars used in Season Five experienced a minor but notable delay in detonating due to damage, and a group of four students was able to exploit this, wrenching their collars off using metal pipes as leverage and hurling them away before they exploded. The students debated what action to pursue, with some advocating for helping their classmates and others moving to immediately flee the arena. While they eventually agreed to gather as many classmates as they could by nightfall, this plan fell apart when the very first student they encountered shot and killed a member of the group, forcing them to fatally return fire. Abandoning any further attempts to help others, the remaining trio scaled the barbed wire fence sealing the arena and exited the game. The producers were at first unsure how to handle the escape, and considered pausing the game to replace the escapees' collars, seeking authorization to assassinate them, or even calling the entire game off. Ultimately, however, the game experienced further difficulties in the death of its winner, Jonathan Stone, minutes after his victory due to wounds sustained in the final fight. The producers thus chose to legitimize the escape, treating it as an accepted and intended facet of play and securing the cooperation of the three survivors. Thus, the idea of escape as a legitimate strategy was enshrined, and in later seasons the producers even intentionally engineered vulnerabilities in the collars to make escapes more likely. Escapees: Darius Darby The effective leader of Season Five's escape group, Darius Darby managed to lead his boyfriend, Gerald Howard, and his best friend, Jessica Hillman, to safety. While charismatic and popular among the fandom, Darius held a real ruthless streak, planning to sacrifice his allies before escape seemed a possibility and arguing against helping anyone else once the group's collars had been removed. He was kept in check by Gerald, but after the game's conclusion was able to talk Gerald into cooperating with the producers. Darius remained a public face in the SOTF fandom for a long time, and married Gerald in 2016. Following the disappearance of Jessica, however, he grew more amenable to his husband's concerns about the game, and has scaled back his appearances greatly (though not completely). Gerald Howard Gerald, Darius' boyfriend, was the member of the escape group who best grasped the technical details and who first realized the implications of the delayed collar detonations. He also served as the group's moral compass, insisting that they had to try to save their classmates. He as backed in this stance by Theresa Hill, and his arguments eventually swayed Darius to their side, but Theresa's death in their first attempted contact shook him enough that he agreed to abandon the plan. While much less enthusiastic about cooperating with SOTF than his boyfriend and eventual husband, Darius, Gerald still went along with it, serving as a visible and popular figure in the fandom until the disappearance of Jessica, at which point he more or less severed ties with SOTF Jessica Hillman Adventurous and carefree before the game, Jessica turned pragmatic and calculating within it, almost always arguing the path of least danger. It was to Jessica that Darius expressed his doubts that they would be able to find a way out of the game. She sustained an injury to her eye when the collars were removed, and was steadfast in her opinion that the group needed to leave immediately, without bothering trying to save anyone else; following the death of her friend, Theresa, she won Darius and Gerald over to her perspective. While she was just as willing as Darius to embrace the opportunities presented by cooperation with SOTF, she was less successful in doing so; her bluntness did not play well with the public and she came to resent Darius and Gerald for their greater fame. In 2017, having fallen into relative anonymity, Jessica disappeared while hiking. Circumstantial evidence suggested a possibility of an accident or foul play, but no body was ever found and the case saw no developments. It is generally accepted that Jessica is no longer alive. =Season Eighteen= Season Eighteen's escape was one of the most unconventional in the history of SOTF, in that it was not merely accepted and enabled but actively facilitated by the producers. The season was set in Palmyre, Washington, an abandoned logging town, and much of the season's theme was derived from the town's troubled history. The class president had been assigned a book titled "The History of Palmyre," which included a message in fake blood suggesting salvation could be won by solving the mystery of the town. She, along with two of her friends, decided to pursue this lead; as such, they came to be known by the fandom as "The Mystery Girls." The Mystery Girls traveled throughout the arena, solving constructed puzzles, each of which pointed them towards a new challenge, often while providing some other advantage or clue. Documents recovered from the Lumber Mill Office insinuated that the removal of collars could be possible should the mystery be solved, and in the police station the group was rewarded with a revolver open opening the box in which it was locked. They were attacked by another student in the library, and were forced to kill him in self defense. This led to a disagreement, and the group considered abandoning their task, but ultimately voted to stay the course, albeit while paying more attention to their defense. Finally, they completed one last puzzle in the town hall, opening a safe and discovering schematics that made clear that each collar had a section free of security measures, where a sharp blow would render the collar inert. Just then, the girls came under siege by a player. All three were able to remove their collars, and the producers declared the town hall a danger zone effective immediately. The player continued his attack, but ran out of ammunition just as he burst through the door; realizing that the girls were free and his own collar was beeping, he panicked. While the girls attempted to instruct him in disabling his own collar, he was unable to properly follow their instructions, and his collar detonated, killing him. The girls' escape was officially announced, and they were extracted from the arena. While the execution of the season's gimmick won praise in some quarters, the form it took saw a decidedly more mixed reaction. The tasks completed in the process seemed divorced from the actual escape, leaving a situation where it didn't even feel like an escape in the traditional sense. Combined with the vast potential for the element to have been missed, ignored, or terminated early, the general style was decided to be too problematic and has not been revisited; all other escapes have hinged on more direct interaction with the collars and more intentional attempts to win freedom. Escapees: Emilie Brown by Laurels]] The valedictorian and class president, Emilie was the brains behind The Mystery Girls. She was the one who was assigned "The History of Palmyre," and upon realizing its unusual nature she convinced Jessica and Rachel to follow along with the clues, reasoning that it was too carefully constructed to be a simple joke weapon. While the other girls gathered armaments over the course of the game, Emilie did not; indeed, when the three were attacked by another student, Emilie took no action to help. This caused tension between her and Jessica, who argued that the group should abandon their pursuit of the mystery and focus on survival, an idea Emilie vehemently disagreed with. The tiebreaker went in Emilie's favor, and the three managed to solve the mystery in the town hall. Emilie was able to figure out the weak point in the collars from the schematics they won as their prize, and as they were pinned in the office by a player's attack she put her theory into action, testing it on her own collar before anyone could protest. Fortunately for her, she was correct, and quickly disabled and removed the device. Emilie offered to help the player attacking them when he realized what was happening and that he was in a danger zone, but he didn't trust her enough to let her work directly on his collar. She attempted to coach him in removing it himself, but there was not enough time, and he was killed by detonation. After her removal from the game, Emilie went to college to study philosophy and psychology. She has published multiple books focusing on SOTF and has been a guest on related shows. She now lives in New York City with her husband, and keeps in contact with Jessica and Rachel, reuniting with them a few times each year. Jessica Hurley by Laurels]] An athlete who had been on the school wrestling team, Jessica was also the most skeptical member of The Mystery Girls. She served as the group's primary line of defense, and indeed was the only member armed at first, having been assigned a carving knife. She upgraded to a revolver when the group solved a puzzle and unlocked a box containing it at the police station, passing her old weapon to Rachel. When the group was attacked in the library, however, Jessica initially faltered, leaving Rachel to grapple with their assailant until Jessica collected herself enough to shoot him, saving Rachel and becoming the only member of the trio to kill. Jessica initially chastised Emilie for doing nothing at all during the encounter, but was temporarily diverted as they cared for Rachel. At this stage, Jessica wanted to abandon the mystery, but upon being outvoted stuck with the group, continuing to faithfully serve as Emilie's bodyguard. After the final puzzle was solved, when the group came under fire from a player, Rachel returned it with her revolver, but her comparatively low firepower and poor aim meant that she was unable to fend him off effectually. The group managed to fall back and stall for long enough for Emilie to remove first her own collar and then those of the other two. After their official release, Jessica capitalized on her fame to start a career in pro wrestling. She still wrestles, and lives in Las Vegas with her husband and two children, though she visits Emilie and Rachel several times a year. Rachel Lexington by Laurels]] Rachel was a member of the track team,, though she also had a reserved, intellectual nature. This left her serving as the balance point of The Mystery Girls, mediating Jessica's physicality and Emilie's intellect. While Rachel was initially skeptical of Emilie's plan to investigate the mystery, she was soon convinced that it was preferable to playing the game in the conventional fashion. While Rachel was initially poorly equipped, having been assigned a cherry pie, she inherited Jessica's assigned knife when the group came into possession of a revolver. When the group was attacked in the library, it was Rachel who was first able to spring into action, disarming their assailant of his sword and grappling with him. Rachel was soon overpowered, however, and was being choked when Jessica finally shook off her stupor and opened fire. The other two disagreed about how to proceed following the attack, with Emilie wishing to stay the course and Jessica advocating an abandonment of their quest. Rachel cast the deciding vote in favor of continuing their investigation of the mystery, but with the caveat of making a more concentrated effort to be prepared to defend themselves. She took up the sword their attacker had used. As Emilie solved the final puzzle and worked out how to disable the collars, Rachel and Jessica realized that they were no longer alone; a player had entered the building with intent to attack them. They staged a fighting retreat, locking themselves in the office while Emilie disabled her own collar, and then those of Jessica and Rachel; their attacker perished as he failed to evacuate the area in time after it was declared a Danger Zone. Rachel, after her release, used the money she came into from her time on the show to help her family. She stayed out of the spotlight, eventually earning a doctorate in psychology, and works as a therapist in Bangor, Maine. She still visits Emilie and Jessica a few times each year. =Season Twenty-Six= Season Twenty-Six saw a group of six students uncover a weakness to electrical current in the collars. Dubbed "The Escape Artists," the group ransacked a shop for supplies to implement their plan. The producers, while amenable to escape and aware of the flaw the students had identified, did not want to set precedent that students could blatantly and overtly attempt escape without repercussion; a big part of what made escapes an audience draw was the uncertainty and danger, and a total lack of official opposition threatened that narrative. As such, they detonated the collar of leader Louie Sabin. The rest of the group was shocked and considered abandoning the plan, but after a few moments resolved to stay the course. With much greater alacrity, they enacted Louie's plan, though a girl named Zoe Warner failed to execute the technique properly and detonated her collar instead. As the survivors left their hideout, they were attacked by another student who believed them to be aggressive. The Escape Artists managed to avoid casualties, but fatally wounded the girl in fending her off. The group made their way to a Danger Zone, where they were able to collect themselves in relative safety, and then to the edge of the arena. Nervous and prepared for opposition, they were surprised to be welcomed by SOTF staff. Their escape was accepted, and they were given medical treatment alongside the winner of the season. Escapees: Connor Compton by Pippin]] Connor joined The Escape Artists as part of the second wave, alongside Pascal Maynard. He joined the original trio of Louie, Nina, and Nolan, explaining that he had earlier been forced to kill his friend, Lake DeMatteo, in self defense. It was Connor who dubbed the group. Following the game, he threw his lot in with SOTF, supporting the show and making a number of appearances at related events. This, however, caused a notable rift with Nolan, which only increased after Connor used his musical projects (a band called "Collar Explosion" and a solo career as "The Escape Artist") to criticize his former ally and publicize elements of their feud. Nina Reeves by Pippin]] A member of the judo team, Nina was the third member of the original trio that formed The Escape Artists, alongside Louie and Nolan. She was discovered by the boys while hiding, poorly, behind a gravestone. Nina and Louie prevented Nolan from seeking revenge on a killer early in the game. After the group removed their collars, they were confronted by a girl named Emily Simmons, who mistook them for violent. Nina shot at Emily, fatally wounding her. While in need of extensive therapy and normally quiet, Nina nonetheless made an impression, and soon became known for her passionate outbursts, especially on the subject of Emily's killing. She launched a sports drink company after the game and is active online. Nolan McMann by Pippin]] Nolan was the first student to join Louie in his dreams of escape; Louie discovered him soon after the start of the game and managed to work through Nolan's belligerent attitude. He had to be kept in check at other points as well, only being prevented from seeking vengeance on an early-game killer by the intervention of Louie and Nina. Nolan was initially skeptical of the group's chances for success, but cooperated, seeing nothing to lose. After Louie's death, he was one of the major figures in the explosive argument that broke out among the survivors. Nolan's rocky relationship with the other escapees continued after the game, as he soon rejected SOTF and became a loud and active voice of criticism towards the show, only really interacting with his former cohorts when sharing acrimonious interviews with them. Nolan's success, however, has been somewhat limited; his aggression and some concerns about his earlier, albeit brief, cooperation with the producers have cast his actions into periodic doubt. Pascal Maynard by Pippin]] Pascal joined The Escape Artists alongside Connor Compton. When Louie first explained his plan to disable the collars, Pascal was uncertain of the safety, but decided to play along anyways, seeing nothing to lose when compared to playing the game out traditionally, a view he later repeated in interviews. Following the initial publicity tours and completion of his therapy regime, Pascal dropped out of the public eye. He is now married and lives in Seattle, but has nothing to do with SOTF and entirely refuses to discuss the subject with anyone. =Season Forty-Six= The escape in Season Forty-Six was notable in large part for the morally questionable actions undertaken by its participants. The group, not so affectionately referred to as "The UN" by fans, assembled around siblings Zalika and Chukwundi "Chuck" Attwood, also including Adam Nejem and Felix Berger. Zalika had attained a certain level of local renown for her passionate protests against SOTF, and Chuck believed that, were she able to survive, she would be able to cause damage to the game. While all somewhat uncomfortable with the idea, the four concurred and sought to either escape together or push Zalika through to a conventional victory. The four students teamed up with the school environmental club to repair a dilapidated boat, hoping to use it to physically escape the island once the problem of the collars was solved. After making substantial progress, however, they came under fire from a boy named David Washington, who slew two members of the environmental club as well as Chuck, the latter sacrificing himself to buy time for his allies to escape. Reconvening, the remaining trio discussed how to push forward. Eventually, they determined to experiment on the collars of other students in hopes of finding a weakness. Four unwilling students perished (slowly and painfully, by drowning, burning, and electrocution) in the course of their experiments, but the three eventually discovered that a perfectly placed shock, while extremely painful to the recipient, would knock the collars out of commission. The group returned to the boat, where they again encountered David. Realizing that they had found a way to escape, he begged them to bring him along. Zalika declined, and by her orders Felix summarily executed David in retribution for his killing of Chuck. The three finished repairs to the boat and launched it, rowing into the Gulf of California and eventually being recovered by the production team and declared official escapees. Escapees: Adam Nejem by Brackie]] One of Chuck's soccer teammates, Adam harbored on unrequited crush on Zalika. While at first strongly opposed to Felix's plan to experiment on the collars of other students, Adam relented along with Zalika and actively participated in the dirty work. He assisted in luring unsuspecting students, including one of his teammates, to their doom as test subjects, personally causing the deaths of two of the victims. Following the escape, Adam did his best to support Zalika and her cause. He was not overly effective in this capacity, however. He was widely viewed as no more than a side note to Zalika, something furthered when they briefly dated but soon split. Ineloquent, Adam was often coaxed into unfortunate statements in interviews, frequently throwing the blame for the questionable actions of teh escape group on Zalika's shoulders. He soon faded from public view, and currently teaches physical education at a private school in Maine. Felix Berger by Brackie]] An editor of the school newspaper, Felix was well acquainted with the passion and eloquence with which Zalika denounced SOTF. While initially unsure about prioritizing Zalika over himself, Felix agreed to the plan and took an active hand in its development. As the member of the group most familiar with past seasons, it was Felix who hatched the plan to test the collars of other students for weaknesses. While his two allies were initially horrified and opposed to the thought, they came around when no other way of progressing in their plan became apparent. Felix personally accounted for two of the brutal killings that took place during the experimentation. He also executed David Washington on Zalika's orders, in retribution for the boy's murder of her brother. After the escape, Felix was the only one of the trio to accept interviews on the official circuits. While he at first tried to use his appearances to promote Zalika and denounce SOTF, he soon came to see the benefits his position could offer him and turned away from his former cause, embracing the system in pursuit of personal fame. He lives in New York City with his girlfriend and frequently crops up on panels and in the media, usually promoting his latest project. Zalika Attwood by Brackie]] A passionate girl who was known locally for her editorials to the school newspaper and a number of awards won in debate, largely on the subject of the atrocities of SOTF, Zalika was the semi-reluctant leader and beneficiary of Season Forty-Six's escape group. At first, Zalika was uncomfortable being chosen as the group's symbol and potential martyr. Following the killing of her brother, however, she vowed to carry on in his name. When Felix proposed using other students as unwilling guinea pigs to study the mechanisms of the collars, Zalika was initially opposed, but when no other opportunities presented themselves, she acquiesced. Zalika did not personally kill any other contestants during her time in the game, but she assisted in the luring of others for experimentation and she personally and directly ordered the death of her brother's killer as he begged to be taken along in the escape. After her group's success, Zalika did her best to spread her ideas about SOTF, self-publishing a number of essays and editorials. She tried to bring other survivors, including winners, to her cause, but was generally rebuffed. She maintained a certain following, but interviews tended to edit her in an unfavorable light, and her implication in multiple incidents of torture and an entirely unnecessary killing were severely damaging to her credibility. A number of other SOTF critics, including Susan Crawford, condemned Zalika's actions. Zalika soon slipped out of prominence. She lives in Washington, DC, has written four books and a number of editorials for fringe publications, and is working on a Masters in Journalism. =Season Fifty-Eight= Season Fifty-Eight's escape was notable both for the fact that it led to the survival of only a single student and for the extremely late stage of the game at which it was put into effect. The president of the school science and engineering club, Ashley Sanderson, initially grouped with two of her friends, Colleen Harrow and May Pickman, with an eye towards escaping. The group trio encountered a pair of boys who tried to rob them, and in the course the ensuing altercation May shot one of them, using Colleen's gun. As the other boy fled, May returned the weapon to Colleen, who promptly shot the escaping boy in the back. This resulted in a huge quarrel, with May accusing Colleen of being worse than the boy she'd killed for carrying out the execution. Despite Ashley's attempts at mediating the dispute, tensions escalated and Colleen ultimate shot May too, then apologized to Ashley and ran away; she would later be killed by a player while contemplating suicide. Ashley experimented on the collar of the fallen May, realizing that the design included a small groove that seemed like it could accommodate a key of some sort. Ashley ran across a girl named Pearl Clemson, who was in the process of attempting suicide due to guilt over an earlier killing, and convinced Pearl to serve as a test subject. Ashley tried to use Pearl's knife as an impromptu key, but this failed, detonating the collar and killing Pearl immediately. A shocked Ashley was discovered by four other students, who were attracted by the noise: Griffin Potter, Eve Nichols, Leone Edgerton, and Salvatore Fiorella. These four newcomers were unsure how to deal with Ashley. Leone wanted to kill the girl, while Griffin argued for leaving her alone. Salvatore, on the other hand, suggested they listen to Ashley's story, and Eve backed him up. Ashley had by now come to believe that the key would need to be something that could disrupt the flow of electricity, and explained her theories regarding the collars to the group. They agreed to take her with them, and work together towards escape. Together, they scoured the casino in which the season was set in search of suitable materials. Shortly before Endgame, the group was ambushed by a minor player. After subduing him, Ashley suggested that they experiment on his collar, reasoning it more merciful than killing him outright as it gave him the chance to live. Only Leone lodged serious protest, arguing that they were wasting time and should abandon the escape quest to focus on survival, instead of risking provoking the producers into detonating their collars. Ashley was unconvinced, and put her plan into action, using a chunk of wood from the captive's shattered bat. Once again, this failed, resulting in the boy's collar detonating. Leone flew into a rage, blaming Ashley for putting them all at risk. He pointed his gun at her, refusing to be pacified, but when he fired it was Salvatore who was hit and perished, attempting to intervene. Griffin attacked Leone, who killed him too; Ashley and Eve fled, hiding in the casino, and Leone stalked among the slot machines, calling out to Eve that he meant her no harm and only had quarrel with Ashley. Eve, unconvinced, broke from cover and ran when Leone seemed distracted, and he shot her on instinct. This reduced the numbers such that Endgame was called, to be set in the same casino. Leone called out to Ashley, saying she should let him kill her to be spared the violence of the other Endgamers, all noted killers. Ashley hid and made no response, and as Leone approached her position he was gunned down by one of those other killers. While the three killers fought, Ashley pulled Leone's body into her hiding spot. Believing she had no chance against the better-equipped contenders fighting around her, she made a last ditch attempt to disable the collars, using a chunk of a heavy ceramic poker chip. To her shock, this was able to disrupt the electrical flow within Leone's collar. Ashley used the same technique on her own collar, then used Leone's gun to shoot it off, freeing herself. She hurled the collar into the room, and used the distraction this caused to flee out a fire exit. Outside, Ashley was collected by the rather surprised extraction team and was acknowledged as an official escapee. Escapees: Ashley Sanderson by Laurels]] The president of her school's science and engineering club, Ashley decided early on to try her luck with the collars, and this remained her focus throughout the game, despite a revolving cast of allies an accomplices. While in her initial group she served as a voice of reason, trying to calm her arguing friends, as the game wore on she became more and more determined to figure out the collars no matter the cost, often rationalizing her actions. She convinced a dying girl to serve as a willing guinea pig, and later proposed testing on a captive as an alternative to executing him; in both cases, her subjects perished via collar detonation, with Ashley credited for their deaths. In Endgame, she did not engage the other finalists in any traditional method, believing her chances of surviving such an encounter minuscule, and her determination paid off when she managed to disable her collar and escape in third place. Ashley was actually significantly more popular than the game's traditional winner, and her survival was considered a saving grace of the season. After the game, Ashley gave a few interviews, though kept a fairly low profile. She is currently studying mechanical engineering at Yale, and after Season Sixty she started a web series analyzing each season's collars and speculating on what any flaws present might include. She also discusses robots and machines in popular culture, and how fictional creations could actually be constructed. =Season Sixty= Season Sixty's "escape" was in fact quite different from anything that had come before. An intentional flaw in the collars introduced for the season came alongside a much larger, unintended bug: upon being exposed to a Danger Zone, collars would cease functioning entirely. While the producers realized this immediately after the first announcement, the students did not at that time, and so the decision as made to continue as if nothing was wrong and hope that the contestants did not realize what was going on. This all fell apart on the fourth day. A student named Malik Ismat, attempting to commit suicide by remaining in a Danger Zone after the murder of his boyfriend, was shocked when his collar did not detonate. Malik roamed the island, spreading the word, and by the sixth day twenty of the surviving thirty-three students had disabled their collars, and sixteen were encamped in a Danger Zone, sending parties to retrieve those who had not yet heard the news. Audiences were livid, the bulk of the contestants were effectively untouchable, and the producers were strongly considering cancelling the game altogether. A minor complication arose when Jake Fenwick, a boy with a kill to his name from prior to his collar being disabled, slit the throat of one of the others in the safe zone and attempted to stab the student on guard duty. He failed in this endeavor, however, and was subdued and detained. As more students were brought into the safe zone, the producers declared the season complete, attempting to play off the systemic failure as an intended clever discovery on the part of the contestants. This was immediately and widely taken as false. Twenty-nine contestants remained at the time of the game's cancellation, over half the original cast. This influx of survivors overloaded SOTF's resources, leading to chaos among the administrative staff and at least one high profile resignation. The Season Sixty escape is the last escape to date. Escapees: George King A boy subjected to much bullying in school and assigned a machine pistol, George King was an unpredictable force of violence during the season. Racking up five kills, he was also prone to breakdowns and introspection, lending him surprising sympathy. George killed Brett Ultrech, the boyfriend of Malik Ismat, and in so doing inadvertently set in motion the events that led to the cancellation of the season. Completely unhinged by the time the remaining students were extracted, George had to be sedated to be prevented from lashing out. He was committed to a mental institution on his return to society, where he remains; an interview with him was leaked onto the internet and is widely regarded as disturbing. Jake Fenwick Jake Fenwick was aware of and attempted to play to the SOTF fandom. He scored a kill on the first day, but found no further success until some time after having been pulled into the safe zone and having his collar disabled. In a bid to set the game back on track and with an eye towards achieving fame by winning the traditional way, Jake slit the throat of one of the others in camp and attempted to stab the watchman in the back. He failed in this latter ploy, however, and an alarm was raised. Jake was beaten, subdued, and imprisoned until the end of the game. He gave an interview explaining his actions at some point later; his fate is otherwise unknown. Malik Ismat A cheerful and charismatic track athlete, Malik earned early popularity, in large part for his handsome looks. Early in the game, he linked up with his boyfriend, Brett Ultrech. On the morning of the fourth day, the pair was attacked by George King, and Brett was killed. Malik attempted suicide by remaining in a Danger Zone, and when his collar failed to detonate he realized what was going on. Over the next two days, Malik roamed the island, explaining the situation to everyone he came across and gathering those willing to listen. Not everyone was, but he managed to win a substantial portion of the game over, and leveraged these recruits group into an ever-expanding network bringing others into the fold. After the game, Malik became a vocal opponent of SOTF. Legal technicalities due to the unprecedented cancellation of the season left him comparatively contractually unfettered, and he has been a thorn in the show's side since. He has published a book and made a number of rally appearances. He is currently enrolled in an undergraduate program in a college in New York City. Nadia Gibbs Nadia Gibbs was the first student to linger in a Danger Zone, and thus to have her collar disabled. She spent the rest of the game not only ignorant of that fact, but actively unwilling to believe such a thing possible when directly told of the flaw by a member of Malik's group, earning her the derisive nickname "No-clue Nadia" from the fandom. Other Survivors In total, twenty-five further students survived Season Sixty. Their names, fates after escape, and the courses they took through the game are at this point unknown. Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters Category:SOTF-TV Lore